CUESTION DE FE
by Harumigirl
Summary: FAYE/SPIKE. LA PISTA DE UN ASESINO, UN SECUESTRO Y UN RESCATE. ONE SHOT


CUESTION DE FE

La mayor ironía en esos momentos no era el que se encontrará en una habitación fría, en quien sabe dónde, drogada, semiconsciente. No, la mayor ironía en la que mejor reparaba era la siguiente premisa: Faye Valentine es el personaje secundario de su propia historia, llevaba años convenciéndose de lo mismo, se decía a si misma que sólo el ser supremo podía saber cómo rayos había logrado sobrevivir tantos años.

Esta no era la peor situación que pudiera recordar, en la que se encontraba… de acuerdo si lo era, pero Faye, pese a todo, tenía un gran instinto de supervivencia. Tal vez el mayor de todas sus pseudocualidades. Era dura consigo misma pero, por el amor de Dios,la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que hacer uso de ese gran instinto.

Justo como ahora.

Llevaba más horas pérdida en tiempo y espacio de lo que podía calcular, tal vez unas doce horas más o menos, lo último que recordaba era que junto con Spike y Jet, perseguían una buena recompensa, tal vez la mayor que habían tenido en muchos meses: un asesino llamado Jon Raymond. Un americano del tipo alto, en sus cuarentas, corpulento, rudo con todo el que se le atravesara, ¿defectos? Como todos los hombres, era débil ante las mujeres hermosas, más bien eran su punto álgido, eran las mujeres las víctimas que más le gustaban.

Corrían detrás de él, pensaban que lo alcanzaban cuando, decidió meterse en un callejón.

-Iré tras el- le ordenó Spike- tú espera aquí- y siguió corriendo.

-¡Que espere, mi trasero!- Y por supuesto Faye no obedeció, siguió tras su compañero vió su espalda y después negro, todo se obscureció luego de sentir un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Antes de cerrar los ojos sintió como la cargaban, peor que un costal de papas a la espalda del hombre al que perseguían, hizo uso de lo último de su conciencia y trató de gritar a Spike, pero no pudo, Se desmayó completamente.

Despertó, en una habitación fría estaba encadenada por las muñecas, conuna cadena gruesa y gris oxidada que colgaba del techo. Le dolían los brazos y sentía las manos adormecidas por la posición. Se dio cuenta que llevaba sólo una camisa blanda de tirantes y unas pantaletas del mismo color. El desgraciado de Raymond le había quitado la ropa que llevaba antes.

Sintió un golpe de agua fría en la cara- Despierta querida- le ordenó en voz divertida el asesino. Dejando en el piso la cubeta vacía que hace momentos contenía el agua que había tirado sobre ella.

Faye Abrió totalmente los ojos y lo miró con odio.

-Ya queda poco efecto del somnífero que te inyecte- le señaló el rastro de un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo. El maldito la drogó, pensó Faye- Es hora de divertirnos preciosa- se burló.

-Oh sí, me muero de la risa- ironizó Valentine- ¿Sabes?, apuesto a que si me desatas, no sabrías ni qué hacer con una verdadera mujer como yo.-

-Jajajaja- se rió Jon- Si las mujeres como tú, son mi especialidad, preciosa, me encanta escucharlas gritar- se acercó a ella y la agarro violentamente de la barbilla- Ahora mírame bien, seré el último hombre que veas y hazme un favor, grita tan fuerte como puedas, eso me excita aún más- Faye se asustó pero no lo hizo notar.

Se dio la media vuelta fingiendo salir de la habitación, pero sorpresivamente volteo nuevamente hacía ella y le propino tremendo golpe a puño cerrado en la boca del estómago, una y otra vez-¡Grita!- ordenó. Otro puñetazo.

Faye se mordió los labios para no gritar se sentía ahogada, sin aire.

La tomó por el cabello obligándolo a mirarla-¡Grita, preciosa, sé que quieres!- y posó sus labios sobre ella, a lo que instintivamente y con asco, la peli violácea, lo mordió, provocando que el la soltar. Sin embargo, la victoria duró sólo segundos, volvió a golpearla pero esta vez en la quijada. Ella se sintió desmayar. Pero no lo hizo.

Luego otro golpe y otro, en la quijada, en el ojo izquierdo. Y está vez se perdió la conciencia.

Spike Spiegel era protagonista, no escatimaba en los límites ni peligros, sobre todo cuando se trataba de rescatar a su compañera. Esa insensible musaraña que lo volvía loco, pero en la que podía confiar, al arriesgar su vida por él en más de una ocasión. Y esta vez era su turno (una vez más) de salvarla a ella. Iban a mano según las cuentas.

Que sin ser un hombre religioso, en su interior murmuraba a ese ser supremo llamado Dios, que pudiera encontrar a su compañera a tiempo.

Pasó varios edificios y encontró el que le había indicado Ed, por el GPS de la ropa de Faye. –Es aquí- dijo- Ed, dime donde está la Romani-preguntó por el interlocutor que llevaba en el oído derecho.

-Séptimo piso habitación 73B, era una bodega- Contestó Ed al otro lado de la línea- parece que Faye Faye está ahí-

-Espero tengas razón- finalizó Spike antes de entrar y subir por el ascensor marcando el piso siete.- Vamos, vamos- apretó varias veces el botón.

Faye despertó, adolorida, no podía abrir el ojo izquierdo, sentía la hinchazón en el parpado. La visión borrosa la confundía no sabía si era por el golpe o por efecto de la droga. Con el ojo derecho podía ver de reojo la habitación, bajo la mirada hacia ella misma, vió con horror más moretones en todo su cuerpo, la camisa rasgada, pero las pantaletas integras, no la había violado, al menos no hasta ese momento.

-No, no, no. Aún no llegamos a ese punto- dijo el asesino al darse cuenta de la preocupación de Faye- Aunque debo admitir que me estoy reservando lo mejor para el final, con uso de mi fuerza de voluntad, has sido la mejor de todas, me decepciona un poco que no grites, pero tu mirada me reconforta- se burló sádicamente.

-Púdrete en el infierno, hijo de perra- contestó Faye- Disfruta lo que puedas, mis amigos vendrán a buscarme y créeme no estarán contentos, te meterán varios casquillos de plomo en el culo- paso saliva con dificultad, le dolía la garganta, todo el cuerpo- te va a doler- sonrió. Hasta los labios le dolían, sintió un hilo de sangre al romper la costra alrededor de sus labios, saboreo el hierro en la lengua.

Enojado, no Raymond contestó. Pero a continuación, tomo un cuchillo y lo rozó en la piel de Faye, desde el cuello, hasta el abdomen y más abajo- Tal vez, pero voy a violarte (tal vez con esto) rozó con más fuerza el cuchillo sobre las pantaletas de la peli violácea- y a matarte antes de que tus amiguitos lleguen- subió nuevamente el cuchillo por el abdomen hasta el cuello- o tal vez sólo te mate- se burló.

-Hazlo- contestó Faye, esta vez temblando no de miedo sino de frío.

-lo haré, preciosa- contestó Raymond.

-No te lo decía a ti-se burló Faye, se lo decía a él. Señalo con la mirada hacia la espalda de su secuestrador-

-¿Qué?- volteó confundido el hombre. Pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando sintió un golpe frío sobre su pecho, de reojo pudo ver el humo que salía de la boquilla de la pistola y sosteniéndola, un hombre de traje azul, el hombre que lo perseguía. Le había disparado.

-Muérete de una puta vez- dijo un enojado Spike. Disparó otra vez hacía la cabeza del hombre. Una, dos veces más. Se aseguró de que el maldito hijo de perra no respirara.

Se dirigió a Faye, lo que vio lo asustó. No le gustaba nada lo que veía, una faye lastimada, era lo último que quería. – Spike…- murmuró una semiconsciente Valentine.

-Shh- la desató con delicadeza y la tomó en brazos- No digas nada, ya estoy aquí- le puso su chaqueta en los hombros e inició el camino hacia la salida, con una mujer en los brazos que consideraba su compañera, la segunda mujer más importante de su vida, aunque nunca se lo dijera.

La mujer que amaba desde que regreso de la muerte.

-Sabía que vendrías- dijo Faye con los ojos cerrados.

Por qué Faye Valentine no era la protagonista de su propia vida, ni la de Spike (por lo que suponía), pero si era la mujer con más suerte del mundo y su instinto de supervivencia le decía que ese hombre al que amaba desde que conoció vendría a buscarla.

-Aún tienes Fe en mí, Romani- murmuro Spike.

Si, por que la suerte y la supervivencia también son cuestión de fe. Al menos para esos dos.


End file.
